ASL-Striptease
by InsanelyWriteful
Summary: Things get heated when Ace notices something about Sabo that has been bothering him. Sabo is more than happy to find a fix to the situation. An ASL human AU one shot featuring a romantic AceXSaboXLuffy(AceLuBo) relationship. Warnings: Yaoi, coarse language, and partial smut.


**Author's Note** **:** Hello, this is my first time publishing some One Piece fanfiction on this site. It's taken me a bit to finally gather up the courage to post, but I'm very proud that I have and I hope this is an enjoyable read!

I want to thank Beyond Kailani(on Fanfiction and Tumblr) for beta-ing for me and encouraging me to do this. Thank you very much, dear! This story is better than ever thanks to you. :D And thank you to all my friends who have read this before and continue to inspire me to write.

 _ **.oOo**._

Ace ran his hands through his dark hair, stressed. He was busy trying to finish his essay for the next day when a hand smacked his shoulder. A _gloved_ hand on his _bare_ shoulder.

He hated wearing shirts and it was great to be able to throw the sucker off at home without anyone bitching, but Ace really hated that his best friend and boyfriend always insisted on wearing those stupid, damn gloves. Who wore crap like that? All Ace could think of were butlers, spies, assassins and rich pricks. Sabo wasn't cleaning diddlysquat so that was out. Sure, the guy sometimes delved into weird shit like a spy or assassin would, but that didn't mean he had to wear them ALL the time. So, that left rich prick. Sabo'd always been a prick, but he didn't care about money. What? Was he regretting getting together? Did he miss the money? Could the bastard not stand to touch him anymore?! It'd been awhile since they'd done anything together. So _that's_ how it was?! Sabo was repulsed by him? He'd seen it coming, but it still fucking hurt!

Ace shot a severe glare at Sabo over his shoulder, ready to hiss to make him back off. If he didn't want anything to do with him anymore then Sabo could go straight to hell for all he cared!

Sabo blinked, throwing his hands up in a calming gesture, surrendering before the fight had even begun. "Whoa, whoa, chill. I know you're busy. I just wanted to ask you where you put the drinks when you got home. I can't find them and I'm thirsty."

Eyes still narrowed, Ace turned back and grumbled, "By the front door." He'd forgotten them there and that just pissed him off more. He had a paper to write! He didn't need the asshole holding stuff over him and being all superior!

"Thanks," Sabo said casually, walking out without another word.

"Tch, _sure,_ " Ace hissed, lip curling in a snarl.

The blonde froze in his tracks at the comment before slumping his shoulders and releasing a long sigh. "What's wrong, Ace?"

"Like you'd care," the freckled man said, feeling pouty.

The other turned on his heel, forefinger and thumb rubbing the bridge of his nose between his eyes, trying to ward off a headache. "Why the _hell_ do you think I wouldn't care?" Sabo's voice sounded tired and exhausted already. Well, the jerk could just feel that way because he deserved it!

Ace turned his chair, crossing his arms, ready for the standoff. "Because you don't."

Blue eyes glancing away, Sabo rubbed a hand over his face, that _glove_ brushing across the scar that stretched over his left eye. He mumbled to the side, looking somewhat distressed. "What could I have done wrong in two seconds?!"

"Can't even talk directly to me now, huh?! Can't even stand to have a conversation _with_ me?! Maybe you better start wearing a gasmask, too, so your precious lungs don't have to breathe the same air as trash like me!" Ace shook with anger once the words exploded out of him.

The blonde blinked a few times during the silence before everything clicked into place. "Wait, are you having a fit over my _gloves?_ " A grin started to form.

The dark haired man turned away with a huff. "Just forget it."

" _Seriously?_ " Sabo questioned, full of disbelief as he leaned on the desk, trying to get Ace to look at him. "They protect my hands, Ace. It doesn't mean anything."

Stormy grey eyes targeted him. "Yeah? What do you need to be protected from so badly, _huh?_ " he snarled, teeth bared.

Unable to help himself, Sabo laughed. He covered his mouth, trying hard to spare his dearest friend, but it just got worse, turning into loud snorts. "I can't believe you. Holy shit! Hahaha!"

"Asshole!"

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Sabo put a hand on Ace's shoulder, which the hothead immediately brushed off, making the blonde give him some space. "Listen, would you feel better if I took them off? Will that cheer up my little grumpybutt~?"

"Shut _up!_ And, no, it won't!"

"Are you suuuure?"

Ace swiveled in his chair, ready to let him have it. "For the last time, Sabo, ba—" Ace came up short, gulping at the sensual intensity in the blonde's face.

Eyes locked with his, Sabo brought a hand up to his mouth, biting the glove at his fingertip. Ace's face immediately heated up when the blonde tugged the leather off with his teeth while rolling his hips, dancing to some unknown tune in his head.

Hands exploring his own body, Sabo purred. "Maybe I should take off more~"

"Stop it," Ace growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Stop what?" the other inquired, a smirk curving along his mouth while he continued his dance, throwing his head back while he pulled his cravat from around his neck, letting it fall to the floor.

Ace didn't answer for a second, hypnotized by the slow pop of Sabo undoing the buttons of his vest. Shaking his head, Ace looked away, bringing a hand up, trying to cover up his—he was _not_ blushing!

" _That,_ " the dark haired man hissed, trying to avoid looking at his gyrating best friend.

"Accceee~"

" _No._ "

" _Aceeee . . ._ "

Ace's face felt like it was on fire upon hearing Sabo _moan_ his name like that. His head snapped up to see uncovered hands messing up blonde hair, the fluffy locks mussed and falling about Sabo's face as his blue eyes zeroed in on Ace's grey ones.

Licking his lips, making Ace unconsciously lick his own in response, Sabo stalked towards him, playing with his pants' belt. The clinking of the buckle echoed throughout the dead silence of the room, and Ace was too focused on those skillful hands brushing across it to make a sound. His head lowered slightly like an animal ready to pounce as he gazed at the fabric of Sabo's pants tightening and loosening with his hip movements. The freckled man jumped a bit at the jarring sound of Sabo pulling the zipper down. Bringing his hands back up to wrinkle his shirt and untuck it, Sabo let his pants barely hang on his hips, the belt swinging and jingling from the pant loops now that it had been freed. Every hip roll was one big tease, looking like the damn pants would finally fall, but they held strong. _Damn_ them.

"Back _off_ , Sabo," Ace ordered, getting waaaay too hot under the collar and desperately needing some space.

All movement stopped and the jackass raised an eyebrow. "All right, Ace." With that said and done, the asshole _smiled again_ and fucking _danced_ away from him. Continuing his stupid, damn dancing and letting his vest fall off his shoulders, Sabo said, "I'll be over here if you _need_ me~"

Ace hated him _so_ much. The bastard even winked at him.

"I can't concentrate when you do that," Ace snapped, close to breaking his pencil in half from the stress of trying to ignore his closer and closer to _ex_ -best friend. _And_ boyfriend. Fuck, it was getting harder and harder to think straight.

"I know~" Sabo spoke, the cockiness in his voice making Ace want to jump out of his chair and nail him. One way or another. Hell, both was good.

"I swear to—!" the eldest snapped, about to make good on his mental threat when he was abruptly cut off.

"Hey, guys, whatcha doin'?" Luffy called out, walking in the room, completely unfazed by the disheveled idiot humping air as he popped open the soda in his hands and took a swig. How the little weirdo could blank out this kind of shit was beyond Ace. Then again, Ace was hard pressed to think of anyone weirder than Luffy. Though, Sabo was sure giving it his best shot.

"Hey, Lu. This asshole won't stop—" Ace was done.

He was _done._

Why was he done? What had finally shot his blood pressure up to a dangerous limit? Luffy, the little shit, hadn't even bothered to listen to him, instead setting his soda down to go over to Sabo. Was he going over to ask Sabo what was going on? Oh, no. As casual as you please, Luffy went right up behind Sabo and pressed his hips into his ass, bringing his arms up to rub the blonde's chest, wrinkling his shirt up into a big wad to get to as much skin as possible. As if that wasn't enough, Luffy and Sabo continued dancing, rocking their hips together, provocatively, the little black haired fucker even having the audacity to reach up and bite Sabo's ear.

"Hey, Sabo," Luffy whispered before attacking Sabo's neck.

Sabo arched, calling out in pleasure before leaning back on the younger, rubbing against him like a fucking cat in heat. "Hey, Lu."

Ace was shocked. The kind of shock where he felt like he needed to take a drink of Luffy's soda and do a spit take just so he could get across how damn _shocked_ he was. He knew he shouldn't be. Luffy had always been bold. Too bold. It wasn't the first time the twerp had felt a mood and jumped in. Heck, Ace had found himself ambushed by Luffy plenty of times. But, it would have been nice if Luffy had been on his side _one_ time. Brat always seemed to be giving Sabo a hand.

 _Speaking of giving Sabo a hand . . ._ The eldest thought as he watched Luffy tweak a nipple while his other hand played along Sabo's abdomen, letting the shirt fall to cover his actions. Which only managed to tease Ace even more.

With one about to make himself cum from stripping himself and the other close to fucking the former against a wall, Ace felt it was safe to say his boyfriends had no sense of shame or a need for privacy. Why did he have to love _them_ so much? Life would sure as hell be a lot easier with just one boyfriend. Maybe he should trade them in for a girlfriend? The look on Sabo's face would be priceless if he saw Ace strutting off with a blonde with big boobs who would be a hell of a lot prettier than him. He found himself grinning, imagining how much fun it would be to piss Sabo off.

A particularly loud moan sounded, cutting through his daydream and bringing him back to the reality of his shitty lovers trying to make his freakin' blue balls fall off.

"Fuck you guys," he muttered, simply irritated by that point and wanting them to take it to another room.

"Any day now, Ace," Sabo responded back, rolling his body and tracing Luffy's arms that had slipped under his pants and boxers, pressing the hands closer.

Seeing Sabo bite his lip, his eyes clouding over and closing from Luffy working him over like a jackhammer down below, was the last straw.

Ace pounced.

The blonde gasped when tan hands ripped his shirt open, the last three buttons that hadn't been undone bouncing across the room. Not wasting the opportunity, Ace scratched down Sabo's chest, knowing how much he liked the slight pain and marks to feel later. The blonde's reaction didn't disappoint. His mouth flew open, silently crying out at the rough sensation. That was the opening Ace had been hoping for. With Luffy helpfully grabbing a hunk of blonde hair, tilting Sabo's head back, Ace dove in, capturing Sabo's mouth, aiming to destroy. Mid-kiss, he heard a soft "Shishishi," prompting Ace to open his eyes to look at Luffy while he continued devouring Sabo's mouth. The little twerp gave him a conspiratorial look, apparently very pleased with what they were doing to their "victim." Huh. Maybe Luffy was on his side after all.

When fingers grasped his ass, pulling Ace forward, lining his and Sabo's erections right up, making them both hiss, Ace determined that Luffy was on his own side and had his own plans.

 _Fuck me._ Ace shivered, grinding against his best friend while Luffy massaged his butt, setting the pace.

Ace could practically hear Sabo's response to that in his head. _Gladly. Thought you'd never ask~_

Releasing more embarrassing noises than he would have liked, Ace realized that Luffy had distracted him, giving Sabo enough time to start teasing his nipples. His body strained, feeling too good from the multiple sensations. Needing for someone to calm their shit, Ace swatted at Luffy's hands on his ass. The younger let go with a little chuckle, drawing away. The freckled man sighed in relief. Dealing with both of them giving him all their attention would make him shoot off way too quickly. He still had a lot more punishment to dole out to his blonde bastard.

If he'd stop doing things with his freakin' _magical_ hands! Feeling those slender fingers tracing every dip of his muscles was doing a lot to Ace's state of mind. They explored across his front, giving a playful flick or twist here and there, before sweeping around his sides, massaging his back muscles and shoulders in a way that felt so damn good that Ace found himself melting against Sabo. A muscular leg snuck between his own and Ace couldn't resist rubbing against it for more of that glorious friction.

"Unh!" he cried out, clutching Sabo's shirt and vest all at once like they were a lifeline. "Sa-Sabo . . ." he whispered shakily, feeling close. It had been _so_ _long._

"You wanna know why I wear gloves so often, Ace?" he felt lips brushing against his ear, sending tingles down his spine.

Ace heard and felt his own belt buckle being undone by those same skillful hands. Instead of finally releasing his cock and giving it some air, Sabo's fingers toyed with the hem of his shorts, driving Ace nuts. Ace twitched, slightly tickled by Sabo tracing the V of his body.

"Like I said, I like to protect them," he whispered, touching the dark-haired man's hard muscles once again. "I like keeping them soft, making sure I don't damage them. Hands are very valuable to a writer, but there's a more important reason as to why I do it, you know." He kept exploring, seemingly fascinated by every inch of Ace's skin. "I _love_ feeling you, Ace. You and Luffy both. A person's body is very similar to a book. There's so much to see. Scars, freckles, moles, birthmarks, calluses. When I touch you, it's like I'm seeing a new chapter, learning more about you guys every single time. I don't want my hands to have a mark and interrupt studying you. Any other part can get banged up, but I want these hands to remain as they are, so I can keep feeling you guys without any of my own story interfering. Call me screwed up in the head all you want, but _that's_ why I wear my stupid gloves, Ace. That's always been why."

He couldn't stop the blush from heating up his face all the way to his ears at that, so Ace hid in Sabo's shoulder. "Yo-you're so stupid and weird!"

A chuckle whispered throughout the quiet of the room as Sabo patted Ace's back. "I know, Ace. I know."

A loud _fwak!_ broke the silence and Sabo stiffened instantly.

" _Dammit_ , Luffy! That stings like a son of a bitch!" Sabo hissed, rubbing his ass where Luffy had smacked him.

"Sabo and Ace have been having too much fun without me. I wanna turn, too! Gimme Ace, greedy Sabo!" he twirled a bottle in his hand. "I found the lube while you guys were talking about people books and stuff."

Ace laughed out loud. He covered his face, shaking his head. "God, I love you." The words slipped out because he was just too amused by freakin' _Luffy._

He immediately froze once he realized what he'd said. Sabo was gaping and even Luffy blinked at him. Luffy was the first to recover.

"Shishishi, I love Ace, too!" he exclaimed, rushing forward with a little too much strength, tackling Ace down to the floor and making him let out an "oof!" from the force of the hug. "And I love Sabo, too!"

Sabo smiled warmly, watching them with a great fondness. "Love you, too, Lu." he turned to Ace, eyes brightening up. "What about me, Ace? You love me~?"

Ace responded without hesitation. "No."

The blonde's jaw dropped. "Come on, that's cold. We were all having a moment."

Ace stuck his tongue out at him before nuzzling Luffy, murmuring happily at the little kisses he was giving him, content in remaining on the floor by then.

Sabo huffed, putting a hand on his hip, displeased. "I stripped for you. Did a little dance and everything. Where's the love?" He held up one end of his shirt, continuing his bitching. "You owe me a new shirt, asshole."

"You're just jealous that no one's playing with you anymore," Ace smiled, enjoying his victory and the chance to take a few digs at Sabo.

"Hmm?" the blonde threw on a fake look of confusion. "Jealous? What do I have to be jealous about? Luffy handed me the lube~"

Ace's eyes widened at the victorious smirk Sabo was giving him. He didn't have time to do anything before Luffy jerked his shorts and boxers down to his ankles in one go. Fucking hell, now he couldn't kick.

" _Thanks a lot, Luffy,_ " Ace hissed, glaring at him.

"You're welcome~" Luffy chirped before he knelt down and swallowed Ace's dick down to the root.

"Holy _shit!_ " Ace howled, taken completely by surprise.

He stared wide-eyed at the ceiling, all thoughts gone. The way Luffy could swallow him all the way down like that. Ace shuddered, running his hands over his face and into his hair, moaning. When he got close, Luffy backed off like a demon, giving little teasing licks and kisses. Switching to his balls, massaging them, sucking on them, too.

" _Luuuufffyyy_. Come oooon. You're kiiilling meee," the eldest groaned, trying to push Luffy's head back where he wanted it.

"Nuh-uh! I'm playing with Ace," the youngest said, happy, continuing his torture.

"Stop playing and— _damn,_ how do you . . . moooove! your tongue like that?!"

"Nnn mmm mnn ta mnnn!"

Ace squeezed his eyes closed at Luffy trying to answer him while sucking him off. At that moment, Ace felt foreign hands on his thighs. Hands he didn't get to feel so often. For a certain reason that was still making him feel all sappy. He glanced down to see Sabo lounging between his legs, looking far too comfortable.

"The view's lovely down here~" he winked, stroking Ace's thighs up to his ass.

Ace squirmed. "Fuck off, Sabo!"

Sabo chuckled, a lubed finger circling Ace's asshole. "Close, but not quite right. Fucking is involved, though~"

Ace clenched, instinctively, when Sabo's finger entered him.

The blonde lightly smacked a cheek in reprimand, encouraging Ace to relax. "Hey, now, none of that."

Just then, Luffy reminded Ace just how good he was at blowjobs, almost erasing what Sabo was doing from his mind.

"Thank you, Lu. That's just what I needed," Sabo praised, continuing to loosen Ace up.

Soon after, Ace gasped, feeling Sabo's fingers press against that bundle of nerves inside him that made his body feel like it was on fire.

Luffy perked up at that noise, stopping everything he'd been doing, making Ace nearly want to cry . . . or punch him and shove him back down. "You're playing with Ace? I wanna play with Ace!"

"All right, Lu. Put some on and remember to be gentle."

"My asshole isn't a playground, bastards!" Ace snapped, getting tired of their antics.

Sabo looked shocked. "Really? Because I could play with it for hours~"

That made the younger laugh as he coated his fingers.

"All you do is make bad jokes." Ace made a face.

"And all you do is whine and complain." Sabo smiled, coming up to give Ace a smooch. His smile only widened when Ace took a few nips at him in retaliation.

Ace smiled back, feeling pretty good, overall. "You're such aaAHHH!" he arched up when he felt Luffy's fingers suddenly shove right into his prostate. "Fucking great aim! HELL!"

Sabo burst out laughing at Ace's praising of Luffy. "Keep at 'em, Lu. Say, did you bring condoms?"

Luffy frowned. "Aww, I forgot."

Sabo hopped up, finally shrugging off his shirt and vest, letting the articles of clothing drop to the floor. His pants were still holding strong though. He obviously wore pants that were too tight. Ace would know. He was constantly staring at Sabo's ass because of them.

"No worries, I'll go get them."

Ace did _not_ like the look of Sabo's smile right then. What did it mea . . . he _wouldn't._ But, something in those laughing blue eyes was saying: _Yes, I would._

Ace growled. "Don't you _dare._ "

Sabo took on an innocent look. "You don't want me to get condoms? No, but we have to have them. We'll make a huge mess otherwise."

"You get _back here_ , Sabo," the eldest warned, promising horrendous threats.

He was practically _skipping_ off now. "No, no! I'll only be a minute. Probably," he added with a shit-eating grin. "Luffy'll take good care of you."

On cue, Luffy hit his prostate again, making Ace call out, toes curling. "SA _boooo!_ "

He was laughing and almost out of the room. "You're supposed to say Luffy's name right now, Ace~"

Luffy continued his ministrations, driving Ace to the edge and back again, making him claw at the floor. "Maa, I don't mind~" he said, good-naturedly, enjoying himself.

Ace couldn't believe that jerk! "Sabo! Get back here, NOW! I don't need a condom! _Please!_ "

Sabo looked to be in awe. "Aww, you said please. Don't worry. I'll be back in a flash. Luffy's got you, right? Though, I think I'll stop off for that drink. After all, I am still thirsty~" With a wink, Sabo left Ace to the wolves—namely Luffy bringing him close to climax again and again and _again._

"SABOOO!"

 _ **.oOo**._

 _End note:_ Thank you for reading my story! Reviews would be wonderful. I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
